Genesis
by PROTOTYPEWRITER
Summary: This how the universe began. crossover with bayonetta and GOW. Kinda crackfic-ish.


**Long ago…**

There was only the reigned over the earth after the end of the Titans and the proto-gods. This was known as the First Age.

And at their height were the mighty Olympians. Their king, Zeus, his wife, Hera, and their children, from the wise Athena to the bloodthirsty God of War, Ares. They reigned over world that stood in the shadow of their mountain, Olympus.

But their reign came to an abrupt halt when an Oracle foretold the coming...of the Marked One.

One, who would come and destroy the world of the Gods; A man that will bring the reign of Olympus to an end.

Zeus feared the worst: He feared that one of his sons from his many courtships would come and asurp him from his throne, just as he had done to his father, Cronus, who himself usurp his own father, Uranus.

His fears came to fruition with the rise of the man known as the ghost of sparta, Kratos.

Kratos suffered many tragedies, most at the hands of gods. They range from the kidnapping of his brother, Deimos, to the most grievous of all, the death of his wife and daughter at his hand.

Ares, another son of Zeus, started to rebel against Olympus. The gods then turned to Kratos, to whom, they suggested, find pandora's box which contained the power to kill a god. Little do they know, that the box contained evils that not only could destroy the world of god and man, but also corrupt them.

Kratos succeded in killing Ares, who was responsible for the mad rage that resulted in the death of Kratos' wife and child. Taking the throne as the new God of war, he was oblivious to fact that the gods were slowly being corrupted by the evils of the box.

Zeus, corrupted by fear, now saw Kratos as a threat and plotted against him. In a masterstroke, Zeus tricked Kratos and killed him during the siege of Rhodes. Using the Blade of Olympus, the weapon which turned the favor of Titanomachy to the Gods, Zeus robbed kratos of his godly power and sent him to the underworld.

But there was more resting on Kratos' shoulders than he could know...

As he fell to the underworld, Kratos was saved from death by Gaia and the Titans. Making an alliance together, Gaia had Kratos travel to the sisters of fate to turn back time and change only his fate, but also the fate of the titans.

Defeating the sisters, Kratos brought the titans during the Last war and brought them back to the present to fight the olympians.

The battle was brutal; the gods gaining over the titans, whilst Kratos slaughters his way through Olympus. Kratos _murdered _one God after another in_ brutal _ways. On his path, Athena, who was killed earlier in the war, came back as a spectre to pleade Kratos into finding Pandora's box again, which was contained in the flame of olympus.

Finding pandora and bringing her to the flame, Kratos was shocked to find that it was empty, no longer holding any power; Pandora's sacrifice had been in vain.

Angered, Kratos at last faced Zeus and engaged in battle. In the midst, Kratos almost lost as the evils inhabiting Zeus prevailed over him. But deep down, Kratos found a power he never realised that he carried.

Hope.

Sealed within the box by Athena, the power of Hope was trapped inside with evils; incase should the evils be released. With this power, Kratos finally defeated the corrupted King of the Gods. But a terrible price was paid.

In Kratos' quest for Vengence, he had killed nearly every natural force in the world; Kratos had plunged the world into Chaos, with evils of pandora's box seeping and poisoning it even more.

Taking pity on what remained of Mankind and to put a stop to his insatiable vengence, Kratos stabbed himself with his weapon; It killed him, and in the process released the power of Hope onto the world, giving Humanity a chance to rebuild.

Kratos died and disappeared. The First Age had ended. But story doesn't end here...

* * *

As the world remained in a chaotic state without any deity watching over it, the evils and hope spread across the universe.

In the complete and utterly lawless state of the universe, the two force began change. Subjected to this change, the evils pooled, collected and formed. Until finally, the evils transformed completely; Gaining form and substance, evils turned into the embodiments of suffering and destruction, creatures of nightmares and fear- the Demons.

Completely primordial and utterly chaotic, these monstrosities terrorized what was left of the humans.

But just the evils acquired bodies, so too did hope.

The brightest and strongest light harboured the birth of a being far stronger than any God or Goddess before it- the Dea Jubileus.

Born of the man who had defeated every god before it and wielding a power against the demons, Jubileus was universally powerful. She sired her servants- the Angels- to help her in restoring order to the universe. She took the Chaos of the universe caused by Kratos in herself, bringing order; thus saving the universe and turn earned her the praise and worship of the humans. She became the Creator of a new universe, birthed from the old one.

As the ruler of the entire world, She was only challenged by the evil Demons. The champions of Jubileus did battle with the unorganized and primal monsters. Notable of them include the Archangels Gabriel, Michael, the Auditios, the Laguna, Mundus, Rodin, etc.

Her angels would sometime send signs to her Human worshippers and give miracles. Demons would come and attack; Some humans, guided by the divine beings, became the first hunters and warriors against evil.

But it wasn't for long.

Mundus, one of the few angels closest to the Goddess, was depressed at the atrocities committed by demons, and slightly inclined by their power. He helped humans gain some magical power in ancient times. Some practicioners would later founded the progenitors to the famed Umbra and Lumen clans. As time wore on, He began to tire of the fight against demons. Secretly however, he was starting to be corrupted himself by the demons. Soon, behind his brothers' backs, He mde alliances with the demons and became increasingly distant and alienated to both the angels and Jubileus. Starting to think ill of his mistress, he continued to delve deeper into his Darkness.

Then, He hit the threshold.

Jubileus, finding the universe unsuitable, began The Purge; A move to exterminate...

It was the final straw for Mundus. Using rhetoric, He convinced his fellow angels to rebel with against their ruler. Leading a _Third of the Angelic host_, Mundus launched a war in heaven and was backed up the demons he allied with, much to the chagrin of his comrades.

A hurt and bretayed Jubileus unleased her full might on the uprising- the Rebellion didn't stand a chance.

Capturing all of the rebellious angels, Jubileus had them stripped of their Halos and their Angelic power. Thus they become demons known as The Fallen. As for Mundus, Jubileus punished him by transforming into a mockery of his angelic self and was now utterly a demon; and he was to be treated as such.

Before being casted down, one of Mundus' comrades, Rodin, led an army of _demons **AND** angels _in a last ditch effort to attack the Dea. Engaging the creator together in this armageddon, They battled.

Until finally, Mundus dealt the final blow.

Jubileus' powers sapped; reeling from the blow, her essence was divided. Her soul was casted into Marble statue, her "eyes" split and scattered to earth where it would end up with the lumen and umbra, and the rest of her a chaotic mess. The resulting destruction caused the universe to **_split _**into three realities: Paradiso(the realm of the angels), Inferno(the demon world), and purgatorio.

With the victory, Mundus settled in Inferno, becoming its ruler. Proclaimed as the emperor, Mundus planned to finish the job; take the human world and destroy the rest of the laguna.

From jubileus' chaotic remains, Mundus oversaw the birth of Sheba, the Dark half of God and Queen of all chaos. Sheba was easily feared by mundus, as she was as powerful as jubileus and more chaotic. However, he negotiated the Dark Goddess to his favor, kept her away from anyone, and was prepared to manipulate her as his tool. But Sheba was quite aware...

* * *

Years later, Mundus launch an invasion of the human world. He sent his best generals and lieutenants to earth.

One of them was Sparda, a rather inexperienced but well-trained Demonic Knight. Some of the high-ranking demons would say he was a little naive. He was sent as a field commander and independent specialist officer. During his time on earth, he became more experienced and would later come across many great human fighters of the time; From demon hunters to sorcerers, to warriors of different kinds. He even would do battle against some of the most fiercest of enemies including the mighty Auditios and the Lumen sages, who hunt demons as oppose to their witch counterparts who hunt angels.

At this time, Sparda harbored a grudging respect for humanity. He started to question the reason why they were invading the human world in the first place and why humans were resisting so heavily.

Little did he realise that he would be on their side.

On one of his reconaissance patrols, Sparda would accidentally save a Carpenter and a young woman. This would change his life forever as Sparda began to suffer a series of revelations and incidents that would have him challenge the credebility of his master, Mundus.

He investigated and came to a terrible discovery: Mundus was planning to use Sheba as a weapon of mass destruction and as a ultimatum. Sparda feared Sheba, a being of chaos, would cause irrepairable damage to humanity and the universe as whole, something even the laguna can't stop. Sheba, herself more powerful than Mundus, would have her own agenda.

Disillusioned, Sparda at this moment was said 'to have awoken to justice'. Using every bit of his wit, intelligence and all of his ability, Sparda struck an alleigence with the Human resistance, and lauched a strategic counter attack against the invasion as whole. Sparda took up arms and battled his fellow demons. In this legendary hour, Sparda would be defined, to humans, as a hero; to the demons, the single greatest _fucking _traitor of all time.

Over the course of the battle, Sparda bested everyone, _EVERY SINGLE DEMON THAT STOOD BETWEEN HIM AND MUNDUS WAS DEFEATED._ Fighting all the way to his domain, Sparda confronted Mundus.

The battle was harsh and brutal, but the end, Sparda prevailed. Carving a scar on mundus' chest, the demon banished the now fallen emperor. Mundus cursed his former knight, swore revenge and disappeared.

The Dark Knight breathed a sigh of relief. It was over-

Laughing as she went, Sheba took control of the chaos of the Inferno and proclaimed herself its Queen. Sheba goaded the young demon, boasting that it was her plan all along to have Sparda defeat Mundus and his generals; allowing her free reign of the Demon world. She explained that she used an ancient curse of betrayal that existed since the ghost of sparta.

Disgusted and knowing he had no chance to win against her, Sparda retreated to the human world and began a process of securing it. Sacrificing his powers and a mortal priestess, he created a barrier that prevented all but the weakest demons from entering. Sparda double checked the defense by siring many demon hunting clans, such as the order of the sword and the vie de maril. Finally, he consulted with the Lumen sages and Umbra witches, regarding the future.

Using their treasured artifacts, the Eyes of the World, the two clans made a string of prophecies. One of them was most notable, for concerned the two clans themselves.

It foretold that an "intersection of light and dark would bring calamity to this earth." This left many confused as to what it meant. It soon came too the conclusion that if a child was born to a Lumen sage and Umbra witch, that child would be destined bring an apocalypse. Sparda and the clans agreed. There was to be no bond between witch and a sage.

Sparda took his leave then. He thanked the two Clans and retreated to a castle-town that would later be called Fortuna.

The two magical clans then added a tennet to their faith to prevent any form of bonding between them. This would later be the cause of suspicion, fear, and mistrust between the Witches and the Sages.

But for the meantime, there was peace and prosperity in the world. Paradiso and Inferno remained inactive.

That is...until one thousand and five hundred years later...


End file.
